Broken Life Twilight's Fallen Angel
by Nightmarity19
Summary: And they shall no more offer their sacrifices to devils, after whom they have gone a whoring. This shall be a statute for ever to them throughout their generations Leviticus 17:7
1. Chapter 1 Volatile Times

**Broken Life Twilight's Fallen Angel Chapter 1 Volatile Times**

Waves crashed upon the shore as a dead stallion laid there with a hooded figure standing before it. When she removed her hood, Twilight looked down at her latest victim was and had no emotion about it whatsoever. Blood bled into the sand as from the way he was tortured, it looked as if his head was bashed 41 times until there was nothing left or at least when he stopped twitching.

She took a breath and wrapped the body in a bodybag, dragging it on the sand tossing it in the ocean letting the dead stallion drift among other ocean wildlife.

Putting her hood back on, Twilight walked away without looking back or saying another word.

 _5 days before…._

Twilight looked at her checklist to make sure everything was ready for the annual Ponyville Sun Festival.

A sign that read _Praise the Sun_ hanged high above her head, being supported by two nearby trees making sure it doesn't fall down.

"Sign, check" Twilight said, putting a check next to the box that said Sign.

Other mares did other tasks to keep everything ready and Rarity set up decorations around trees among other places.

"Twilight darling it's so exciting that today is the day for the Sun Festival, just thinking about it gets me all fuzzy inside" Rarity expressed her excitement.

Twilight smiled at her friend.

Dash flew in a bolt of lightning, putting up streamers everywhere before coming down landing in front of her friends.

"Wahoo! This is going to be the best festival ever!" Dash said doing a backflip in the air.

"Well I'm glad you both are excited but there is still more that needs to be done" Twilight said.

"Don't worry this is going to a Sun Festival nopony is going to forget and everypony will have a great time" Dash reassured her friend everything was going to be perfect.

Both girls went back to their duties.

 _I hope Dash is right_ Twilight said to herself, still a little worried.

Hidden deep in the forest Sunset Shimmer watched the alicorn princess make her rounds in preparation for the festival.

"My my Twilight I am impressed by how you can keep a cool head with being Celestia's #1 faithful student but in due time all of that will change" Sunset proclaimed flashing a smirk.

Twilight stopped and took a peek into the bushes but found nothing except a squirrel gathering nuts.

"Um Twilight what are you doing?" Dash asked.

"Oh I thought I saw something in the bushes but it turns out the only thing is a squirrel gathering some nuts" Twilight explained.

Dash gave her friend a sort of puzzled confused look.

Twilight gave her a soft giggle to which Dash laughed as well.

"So I guess I'll see you later then, I need to get some shut eye for tomorrow's festival" Dash said.

"Ok you head home" Twilight replied.

With that being said Rainbow flew off in a flash.

Twilight took one last look at everything before walking home as the moon rose in the night sky. Distant sounds could be heard scaring Twilight a bit but she pressed on, until she heard a scream and that was enough to make her bolt into the castle and shutting the door.

Breathing heavily also made Twi's heart beat move pretty fast.

 _A scream...just what in Celestia's name was that scream? It sounded pretty loud_ Twilight thought, trying to figure out who screamed like that.

All of a sudden there was a hard knock at the door making Twilight back up in surprise.

"W-W-Who's there?" Twilight said trembling but readied her magic for whoever decided to step through the door uninvited.

"It's me darling I want to talk about what happened today" Rarity said outside the door.

Twilight opened her door to let Rarity inside before shutting them as soon as the fashionista stepped in.

"Now Dash told me before she left to go home that you thought somepony was in the bushes" Rarity started.

Twilight was shocked that Rainbow told her about what she found in the forest.

"Oh that, I was thinking somepony was lurking around so I did the responsible thing and took a peek only to see it was a squirrel collecting nuts for food" Twilight explained.

"Are you sure you're ok darling? I think this festival planning is starting to plague a portion of your mind" Rarity asked, worried about Twilight.

"I am fine Rarity just overworked myself; some sleep will help calm my thoughts" Twilight suggested.

"Alright darling and if you need me don't hesitate to contact me" Rarity said.

Twilight nodded in agreement.

Rarity gave her best friend a hug before leaving for the night so Twilight could get some rest.

Sunset used her magic to enter the castle without anypony knowing then made her way upstairs where she found a sleeping Twilight, the demoness inched closer to Twi and kissed her softly. She stirred a bit but started kissing back as if she was dreaming about kissing her crush but that wasn't the case this time. After some time Sunset broke the kiss wiping her mouth not before licking her lips.

"Mmm Twilight you tasted so divine and soon enough you will understand why" Sunset said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Twilight curled up in her blanket keeping herself warm because she felt a chill earlier.

The next morning Twi woke up to see a wet spot on her bed for some odd reason that definitely needed explaining.

"I guess I had that wet dream again" Twilight said blushing red as a cherry.

She got out of bed and went downstairs to make some breakfast, she finished breakfast then walked outside taking a look at all the beautiful Sun Festival decorations all over Ponyville which surprised Twilight seeing as how she thought this was going to take forever but I guess she was proven wrong by everypony in Ponyville. Ponies came out to see what was all the commotion was about, they all saw decorations galore making them proud of what or who they represent.

 _My question is: Who did all this in one night?_ Twilight pondered in her mind.

Dash was the only one who didn't come out to see how amazing these decorations were.

"Hey Rarity you seen Dash lately?" Twilight asked.

Rarity shook her head no.

"She might have gone to bed after a hard day's work last night, it was like she was possessed creating this wonderful work of art" Rarity explained.

Hearing those words made Twilight's eyes light up like a flashlight being turned on knowing Dash did a great job setting everything up.

A warm feeling worked it's way through Twilight's body as if somepony was feeling her up.

Twilight's wings shot up quickly, holding back the urge to moan because she was around other ponies who exchanged confused looks.

The strange feeling was a mist formation of Sunset Shimmer who placed a lustful kiss on her lover.

 _What's going on with me? I have no control but for some reason I love it_ Twilight thought.

Sunset noticed Rarity walking up and disappeared quickly back into the darkness where she came from.

"Darling are you alright?" Rarity asked.

Twilight turned around with a scrunched up broken like smile as the fashionista looked down to see white liquid dripping down from her friend's crotch, having Rarity gasp and her eyes widen in surprise and in horror.


	2. Chapter 2 Corruption

**Broken Life Twilight's Fallen Angel Chapter 2 Corruption**

Twilight had dripping juices coming out of her vaginal area as some of the others showed faces of shock and also some blushed at the fact Twilight was dripping down a sticky substance.

"Um Twilight I think you might want to cover your legs" Rarity suggested.

Twi looked down and covered up quickly while her face turned red in complete embarrassment.

Dash flew down well rested but was met with faces blushing, shocked ponies and of her friends covering up her vaginal area that was leaking semen.

"Hey Rarity what's with the faces?" Dash asked confused.

How the fashionista explained to Rainbow made her blush as well but then started to laugh.

"Rainbow Dash this is not a joke! Something might be seriously wrong with her" Rarity said, not playing around.

"Alright alright I'll stop but again this is strange" Dash replied.

After a few minutes of cleaning up the little accident Twilight had, the festival was scheduled for a few days so everypony made last minute checks on all decorations.

"Rainbow do you think Twilight is going to be ok?" Rarity said worryingly about her friend.

"Look I know Twi has done some outlandish things in the past but I think she'll do fine" Dash said smiling.

"Are you certain?" Rarity asked worried.

Dash nodded smiling.

Rarity felt a little relieved that maybe Twilight could feel better despite the sudden breakdown she still had hopes the alicorn princess of friendship could pull through and be her old self again.

Or at least she hoped for that to happen.

Twilight moaned loudly as Sunset put her hoof in her vaginal area going harder and faster watching as Twi helplessly moans showing how much she craved Sunset's lust grew everyday and now her need was being taken care off as the demoness nibbled Twilight's ear.

"Sunset~" Twilight managed to say in between moans.

"Shh hush now my dear and enjoy this" Sunset said, hushing her lover with a kiss a deep lust filled kiss.

Twilight swirled her tongue around hers reaching her climax and cummed all over herself and Sunset who broke the kiss looking into the alicorn's eyes, stroking her cheek as she purred.

"Soon my love this will be your destiny" Sunset said placing one last kiss before leaving the castle.

Twilight laid there in complete relief of what she just experienced with her demoness lustful lover and loving every second of that even if it was against any ponies wishes but at this point she didn't care, she was just glad that happened.

 _That was the most incredible experience in my life_ Twilight recalled every event she remembered just today and yesterday.

The mere saying of Sunset's name in any context sent shivers down her spine, a sort of feeling she's never felt with anypony ever, not even when she was around Rarity or Rainbow Dash.

Sitting straight up, Twilight looked at her calender to see that the Sun Festival was almost here in about 2 days if you want to be exact. Twi was too busy fooling around that Sunset Shimmer that she almost forgot about the Festival being that she's the guest speaker and couldn't afford to lose focus now.

 _No more goofing off I have to finish this speech_ Twilight walked over to her easel and looked at what she had so far.

Hello mares and gentlecolts,

I would like to welcome you all to the 15th annual Sun Festival honoring our Princess of the sun Princess Celestia who along with Luna paved the way to shape Equestria into what it is today.

What does this Festival mean to me you ask?

To me this Festival is a chance for young fillies and colts to learn more about Equestrian History.

Twilight was proud of what she wrote and spent most of the day extending her speech more to appease the audience of a million other ponies, that always gave her stagefright going up there without any sort of guidance it just being the only one up there.

"I just need to calm down, it's just a speech that millions of ponies will be watching along with the princesses" Twilight said trying to calm herself but all it did was make her nervous more.

Preparing for a speech was a piece of cake for Twilight but presenting it in front of millions of mares and stallions made her a bit nervous.

You'll be fine Twilight nothing will go wrong with this speech. Let me help guide you to bring this speech to life and have millions cheer your name.

She heard the words clearly as they sounded surprisingly soothing and relaxing to Twilight.

Her eyes turned crystal blue as Sunset came up from behind, held Twi's ear close to her and chanted some kind of spell in Latin. Twilight fell to the floor with her lover looking down at her smirking as she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Twilight you home? Rarity wanted me to check up on you" Dash said outside the front door.

Using magic to alter her voice so Sunset imitated Twilight's voice.

"Yes Dash I'm doing fine just doing some last minute studying that's all" Sunset said imitating the alicorn princesses' voice to fool Rainbow.

"Well alright we'll see you tomorrow so Rarity can tell you about the contests we're going to have at the Festival" Dash said before flying away in a flash.

Once Dash was gone, Sunset changed her voice back to normal and picked up Twilight then carried her to bed.

"Sleep tight Sparkle you have a big day of planning tomorrow and it's going to be a blast" Sunset said leaving the castle and walking through Ponyville with her hood up and a devious smirk.

Rarity was just finished putting her little sister to bed until Dash zoomed in through the window nearly scaring the white unicorn to death but only freaked her enough to close her window next time.

"Would you use the door next time?" Rarity suggested after catching her breath from almost having a heart attack.

"Sorry I just had to tell you that Twilight was ok, just doing some egghead stuff" Dash said recalling what she heard.

The two of them looked out the window to notice a mare in a black cloak walking past the Boutique.

"Well that's odd I never knew Twilight had a visitor, and in a black cloak no less" Rarity pondered.

"So I'm guess we do something?" Dash guessed.

Rarity nodded and both followed Sunset outside Ponyville into the Everfree talking to two other hooded figures.

"I wonder who are they're talking to" Dash whispered.

"No idea but whoever these mares are it can spell danger for everypony else" Rarity predicted a possible outcome.

"Think we should inform the princesses about this?" Dash asked.

Rarity quickly nodded as this needed to be brought to the princess's' attention well at least one of them being Luna.

"We have to find Luna" Dash proclaimed as she flew in the direction of the castle in Canterlot.

Rarity followed close behind trying to catch up to them.

Dash could see Luna up ahead but she looked wrong somehow like she was still as a statue even when she landed in front of her she didn't move a muscle a single inch.

"Huh this is very freaky" Dash said waving her hoof in front of her face trying to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

Rarity finally made it by just teleporting when she could've done that in the first place but forgot she could do that.

"Glad you could join me cause Luna looks like somepony put her under some kind of spell" Dash said.

Rarity thought it was odd too because normally Luna would just be walking around Ponyville making sure everything is alright and if anypony needed help she could help them but now she just stood there.

Destroy them Luna Sunset put in Luna's mind.

Suddenly, Luna growled and blasted Dash sending her back first into a boulder as she slid down from it knocked in the middle of next week.

"Luna!" Rarity yelled as she kicked her in the face hard enough to break the trance.

Dash finally got up from being tossed like a ragdoll groaning in pain walked over to the unicorn as they both looked down at a bruised, knocked out Princess Luna.

Sunset flashed a smirk in the shadows before disappering.


	3. Chapter 3 Festival Of Rust

**Broken Life Twilight's Fallen Angel Chapter 3 Festival of Rust**

Twilight woke up with a massive headache like somepony hit her with a mallet hard or worse, somepony played a loud noise inside Twilight which made the headache somewhat worse. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to see her workplace from last night did not change but Twi's speech was improved as if she spent all night doing it when all she remembers is being carried upstairs by a hooded figure, everything else was nothing but a blur like it never happened.

 _My nervous nature is gone...that is odd seeing as how I was nervous before but now I feel confident and ready_ Twilight said to herself.

She grabbed her speech, put it into her saddlebag then ran out the door where a big crowd of mares and stallions from different background gathered around the town to witness a speech that comes from the princess of friendship herself.

In the background stood Sunset who watched this opening speech from above a tree, sitting on the branch enjoying what view she had.

"Go on Twilight show them you're stuff" Sunset said.

The alicorn princess cleared her throat to silence the murmuring amongst everypony who decided to join this festival event.

"Hello mares and gentlecolts I would like to welcome you to the 15th annual Sun Festival honoring our Princess of the sun, Princess Celestia who along with Luna paved the way to shape Equestria into what it is today. What does this Festival mean to me you ask? To me this Festival can help young fillies and colts to learn more about the history of Equestria" Twilight started to say.

"So what now? We just wait until she wakes up or can we pour water over her" Dash asked weighing options.

"For right now I need you to keep an eye on her, I want her to see a familiar face when she wakes up" Rarity insisted.

"Got it I'll stay here and hopefully she won't blast me again" Dash agreed but this time she was ready this time.

Rarity let in a hurry out the door to join the opening speech, leaving Rainbow to hopefully have Luna recovered and not trying to tear her apart.

"And that is why for the 15th year in a row I welcome everypony to the Ponyville Sun Festival" Twilight finished her speech.

A roar of applause filled the town hall quickly with ponies cheering Twilight on, some even chanted her name.

Twilight liked this new appreciation but began to notice a lone stallion leaving the area.

Go after him my love he plans to sabotage this proud moment Sunset said to Twilight telepathically.

Twi's eyes changed into crystal blue as she teleported towards a beach where the stallion was trying to escape from but was stopped by Twilight's magical blast to his head, not enough to kill him so Twilight grabbed a rock and started bashing the stallion's head with it 41 times until he stopped twitching or moving at all. She then wrapped up the body up into a bodybag, tossed it into the water letting his body drift above water.

"Good girl Twilight I am very proud" Sunset said kissing her.

She held on to Shimmer, not letting her go from their makeout session as Twi rubbed her back making the demoness moan while kissing more.

Rarity meanwhile was having fun with some fillies playing ball while Dash was killing it on the karaoke machine. For some reason everything was going as planned but something wasn't right and it was Twilight couldn't bring herself to have some fun in this festival.

 _Something isn't right_ Dash thought as she walked over to Rarity.

"You feel it too I hope" Rarity said.

Rainbow nodded slowly.

"It's as if Twilight doesn't want to attend her own festival, I hope she comes soon" Rarity sounded worried almost to tears.

"Hey, hey, hey it's ok maybe she's handling something" Dash said hugging her friend.

Rarity sobbed quietly onto the cyan blue pegasi's chest as Rainbow stroked her mane reassuring her.

A church came into view that had no cross but a star around the front doors, Twilight walked in hood still over her head while looking around to see wooden long chairs but was laser focused on the alter. She walked over there noticing Sunset's cutie mark placed above the podium that stood in front of that tarp.

 _This must be the lace Sunset was talking about_ Twilight thought.

"Are you sure she is ready to achieve her goal to be a part of our religion?" one hooded mare asked.

"Trust me she's more than capable to join us" Sunset replied.

They all peered through the window to watch Twilight do what others think is impossible.

Twilight picked up a note with the words Drink from me to begin your new journey.

"Hmm this should prove to be interesting" Twilight said.

Drinking the black liquid the room she was in fell apart into what looked like hell but a different outlook on it without demons flying around and the Devil coming over to welcome her into his domain then showing her the endless suffering of ponies who have done wrong, ones who deserve this immense pain by any means. No, this was different from that which made her smile big into an almost smirk.

"Let the games begin" Twilight said, her eyes turning back to her normal color.

Rainbow flew above Ponyville searching for any signs of Twilight but couldn't find one simply the fact that all the places she looked, she wouldn't be there.

Rarity on the other hand was walking down on the Harbor when she felt something underneath her. Looking at her hoof she let out a blood turning shrill scream so loud other ponies could hear it for miles even Dash who zoomed over to see her to assess why Rarity was screaming; Rarity stepped in some blood the bled into the sand, leaving a trail leading out into water.

"How in the world did this end up here?" Dash asked.

"I don't know but whatever happened they should at least give us a warning about stepping in blood" Rarity said frantic.

Dash rolled her eyes then went over to a rock that had blood on it like somepony had used it to bash someponies head in.

 _Somepony had a death with for this poor stallion or mare_ Dash investigated which was rare for her to do.

She put the rock down before going back to Rarity and saw she had her left hoof cleaned of blood.

"I see you're clean" Dash joked.

"That is not funny Rainbow! We stumbled upon a real life murder of an innocent pony, we don't know if this stallion or mare could come back to finish the job" Rarity speculated that somepony would capture and kill them.

"You think too much, right now we need to find Twilight" Dash said keeping her friend back on track.

Rarity brought her focus back to finding Twilight and followed Dash to another location unknowing that 2 hooded figures who were with Sunset earlier watched those mares walk away from the beach.

They smirked at each other.

Meanwhile, Twilight hiked up a mountain higher until she reached the summit where she saw a mirror version of herself, the good version of Twilight; a side she now wants gone.

"To achieve victory in this challenge you must first let yourself go to embrace darkness in your heart" Sunset whispered softly in her ear.

She nodded as if on command and faced herself, the gentle wind blew through her cloak then moved quickly to do a spinning hoove kick to her doppelganger's face and she hit a piece of a rock formation that formed a spear.

"Yes Twilight kill yourself for your lover" Sunset said placing a kiss on Twi's cheek motivating her.

What she did to the alicorn princess caused the purple eyes to change back to crystal blue. She walked toward her double and ripped her head off as blood rained out like a waterfall as the body dropped on the ground.

"Impressive" the hooded mare said.

Sunset was thoroughly impressed with the display Twilight had just did to a mirror version of herself.

 _I do believe she is ready to join us but there are still more challenges she has to face but my lustful lover is capable enough to handle the pressure_ Sunset thought smirking.


	4. Chapter 4 Learned Behavior

**Broken Life Twilight's Fallen Angel Chapter 4 Learned Behavior**

A storm was coming in the north as Dash and Rarity walked into the Everfree Forest in a desperate search for their friend who went missing for more than 24 hours that started a search party.

"I hope it doesn't rain you know my mane will be ruined by it" Rarity said.

"To be honest I could care bucking less about what rain does to your mane because I want to find Twilight" Dash said annoyed.

Rarity wanted to say something else but didn't want to piss off Rainbow even more.

"Look I think it's best that we rest up cause if we go any further I'll say something I'll regret later" Dash suggested.

"Good idea" Rarity agreed.

The two of them went into a hut that had a sturdy enough roof to support heavy night that came down hard.

"Oh my it must be a bad storm" Rarity said.

"Yea must be, I hope Twilight is ok wherever she is" Dash said wrapping herself in her wings.

Rarity smiled and slept underneath one of Rainbow's wings and fell asleep through the lightning storm.

High above a hill as the rain came down hard among Sunset and Twilight as one hooded figure stood in front of them.

"For the next challenge your nerves need to be shot down meaning you will broken beyond repair and no pony will help you, do you understand?" The hooded mare commanded.

Twilight nodded.

She walked over and kissed her engaging in a make out session, planting mind numbing thoughts into Twilight but that only made her kiss more tasty. This made Sunset happy, seeing her lover not be broken by a spell exchanged by a kiss from one of these hooded mares.

Breaking the kiss, Sunset started rubbing Twilight's flank and she gave a soft moan at the sudden touch.

"Shimmer this girl is more than capable to handle any challenge we throw her way" she said quite impressed with Twilight's performance.

"Yes she is but now we must let her rest for our plan will be inactive until Twilight has full power, ready to kill anypony in her path" Sunset suggested.

They disappeared into complete darkness as the sun started to rise illuminating everything in its path.

Dash slowly opening her eyes to see Rarity snuggled in her arms, she wanted to move but decided to keep her there for a while.

 _She must be worried about Twilight, all I know she's out there somewhere_ Dash thought.

Sunset approached them taking off her hood off peering into the shed window without Dash acknowledgement of the demoness staring outside.

Rarity woke up slowly to see Dash staring back at her smiling.

"What's with that smile?" Rarity asked.

"I'm just glad you're awake now that the rain stopped" Dash replied.

Sunset smirked deviously at them before activating her magic then chanted a spell in Latin.

"That should keep them at bay" Sunset said disappearing.

A sudden knock at the door startled Rarity so when Rainbow peered outside she saw a bunch of demon ponies waiting for those two to step out of their comfort zone and into the battlefield.

"Looks like we have demon ponies outside so I say we take them out quickly" Dash suggested.

"Alright let's do it" Rarity replied.

Like a bolt of lightning, Rainbow punched three demon ponies while Rarity blasted them to oblivion.

"Ha! I can do this all day!" Dash shouted.

And just like that more demon ponies appeared but they were bigger and stranger with soul stealing powers.

 _Me and my big mouth_ Dash thought.

One attacked her and attempted to steal Dash's soul but Rarity blasted him with magic ending his life.

"Careful now darling" Rarity said helping Dash up to her feet.

"Got it" Dash responded, knocking down a few more which in turn they all disappeared.

"That must've been all of them but how did they get here in the first place?" Rarity asked confused.

"Good question" Dash said.

They decided to press on their search for Twilight.

"Fools...very soon you'll see Twilight just in a different mindset than what you're used to" Sunset said, shifting into a raven following them.

Twilight was walking inside the church again where she was before but this time it was filled with other mares and stallions wearing black cloaks, hoods down awaiting words from their leader Twilight who walked up to the podium removing her hood looking down at her followers ready to receive a word from the alicorn princess.

"My fellow ponies today marks the day Sunset brought into this place in exchange for a wonderful lust filled kiss she gave me a few times already and now here I stand before you redesigned in Shimmer's light" Twilight began to explain.

Her followers clapped.

"In the span of decades, I have been blinded by following a fake prophet and now Sunset opened my eyes to have a brighter future" Twilight continued.

Again she got an applause like how a preacher makes a testimony and her followers liked every word that came out of her mouth.

"Now my ponies in due time our savior Sunset Shimmer will enact our plan to take over Equestria" Twilight promised.

After saying that, her followers stood up and down bowing at Twilight's hooves.

A punch forced Rarity to fall to one knee as Dash engaged in a death lock with Sunset and was losing.

"You were the cause of Twilight's disappearance" Dash accused.

Sunset smirked as she created a shockwave backing Rainbow a few feet away.

"Oh Dash I figured somepony like you would at least notice why you're friend was acting strange" Sunset said.

A flashback of when Twilight had that little accident flashed in her mind, making the cyan blue pegasi's eyes widen.

"You see, I will have Twilight be able to worship somepony who doesn't sit on her fat ass eating cake while Equestria is burning to ashes. I want her to have me along with others in my coven; somepony she'll remember forever" Sunset monologues about her plan.

"But Twilight is OUR friend darling, so you can't just take her to do your dirty deeds; give her back to us and this won't get messy" Rarity threatened, wanting Twilight back home safe and sound.

"Sorry but I cannot unless you have visiting hours" Sunset said with a smug look on her face.

Two other hooded figures placed a chloroform cloth over their mouth until they passed out.

"Take them to the chambers and have Twilight meet them there since they want her" Sunset commanded.

The stallions picked them up and carried to a room underneath the church and chained the two mares to the brick wall by their front hooves.

Dash stirred a bit before waking up to see Twilight with a black scar like tattoo, crystal blue eyes, horns coming out and bat like wings.

"Twilight...what did they do to you?" Dash asked horrified.

Her friend leaned in her ear and whispered the answer which made Rainbow's pupils go really small.

"You kept me in the dark and now that Sunset has showed the errors of your mistake I can live in peace" Twilight said.

"This is insane! Twilight please remember how things were before all of what has become of you!" Dash replied trying to jog her friend's memory.

All she did was stare blankly before leaving without looking back.

 _She's changed and not for the better_ Dash had a single tear fall from her face.


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbye Forever

**Broken Life Twilight's Fallen Angel Chapter 5 Goodbye Forever**

Rarity woke up from what happened earlier to see her and Dash were chained to a wall as if they were prisoners.

"Where's Twilight?" Rarity asked, still a bit fuzzy from the cloth to her mouth.

Dash said nothing.

Her silence meant she did see her but wasn't the same Twilight they knew and loved.

"Look Rainbow-" Rarity started to say but Dash cut her off.

"Don't alright, right now we need to get out of here and get Twilight out of this hellhole religion" Dash proclaimed.

"But how if we're bound to the wall?" Rarity asked, showing Rainbow their chains.

"Our hooves may be bound but I can still use my wings to get us out" Dash replied, using her wings to free herself.

She did the same to Rarity and broke out of the cell while knocking out 2 guards in their prison break. Running through this underground dungeon, Dash was racing against the clock into what was the main foyer where she met Twilight about to leave with Sunset.

"NO!" Rainbow yelled, flying faster than before.

Twilight smirked and a shadow tentacle wrapped itself around Dash's leg and swung her into Rarity.

"Sorry Dash this is for the best and right now you have lost this fight, goodbye forever or at least until we meet again" Twilight said.

Dash tried to stop it but was too late and the portal closed.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Dash screamed to the heavens.

 _Twilight why would you do this and follow Sunset Shimmer, tell us why_ Rarity thought as she held Dash in her arms.


End file.
